Pretty little bird
by queen-of-the-horrors
Summary: Tooth is taken by a danger from her past, the guardians must find her before her captor finishes an age old promise. blood, guts, gore that sort of stuff but trust me its better then it sounds (rating may go up)
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic's about tooth, you may need to have read her book to understand it for later in the fic. **

**Summary: can't sum it up really so I would just read…**

**Rating: T maybe M**

**(Tooth's prov)**

The man brought the knife up to my throat, pressing only hard enough to bring blood. He then leant down, and whispered in my ear "I will make you scream for death after I finish with you" as he said those words he slowly began to drag the blade down my throat, pressing down when it was just above my heart. Slowly the knife punctured my feathered skin, as if it was paper. Then once the blades hilt pressed against my feathers, in an agonizingly slow pace he started to twist the blade, until it met bone.

I screamed as I felt the blade grind down on my collar-bone. My head filled with a nauseating sense of the hole that was beginning to form from the relentless pressing and twisting of the blade. I sighed in relief as felt the twisting blade pull away, only to let out a yelp at the feeling of a gag being placed over my mouth

"Little girls should be seen and not heard" his voice sent shivers down mi spine, I thought of the other guardians, wondering if they would ever find my body. I was jolted out of my thoughts when I felt ice cold chains be placed around my ankles and wrists

"can't have a pretty bird like you fly away, now can we…but then again soon you won't fly at all" as he said those words, he grabbed the knife that had been abandoned on the floor and plunged it in to my calf

"happy nightmares" was all he said as he walked out the door slamming it on the way out. I started to sob from pain and sorrow, knowing that if the other didn't come soon I might not even live till morning….

**This fic was inspired by 'safe and sound' by taylor swift (I listened to a cover of it) the lyrics just speak for themselves really and fit tooth well**

_**I remember tears streaming down your face**_

_**When I said, I'll never let you go**_

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light**_

_**I remember you said, don't leave me here alone**_

_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

**That just screams tooth and her parents!**

**P.s I won't post more until I get at least 10 reviews**


	2. changing my name

Just so you know I am now changing my name to queen-of-the-horrors


	3. Chapter 2 (warning mentioned rape)

**(A/N) Ok I know I said I wasn't going to update this until I got 10 reviews but I've got over 5 and I'm in a depressed mood with only my laptop. Oh and just so you know I haven't read the book all the way through and have only heard the basics of tooth's history so if some stuff isn't right just say.**

**(!WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUEL HARASMENT AND MENTIONED RAPE!)**

**(Third person prov)**

"Get up, little birdy" the man smiled sending chills down Tooth's spine. She glared at him as she slowly stood, wondering what torture he had planned for her "We're going to have some fun today"

Before Tooth could think he was on her, lunging towards her knocking her fall backwards, winding her. Trying to regain her breath Tooth tried to push herself away as she felt her heart fill with terror, seeing this he tugged her back and began to rip out the feathers along her stomach and chest, while Tooth screamed and writhed on the ground in pain. Tears streamed down her face as she choked behind gag Tooth silently prayed to for help as he went lower and lower

Soon he reached his destination. Reaching above her he reached for the glass bottle that had earlier held Tooth's water, and smashed it against the wall, gathering the pieces of broken glass in his palm the mysterious man began to plunge it in to Tooth's now bare and bleeding stomach slowly inching his way down between her legs.

"Open up pretty bird"

Forcing her legs open, her capture trailed his hands over Tooth's crotch he began to chant

"One in fire, Two in blood, Three in storm, Four in flood, Five in anger, Six in hate, Seven in fear, Evil eight, Nine in sorrow, Ten in pain, Eleven death, Twelve life again, Thirteen steps to dark man's door, Won't be turning back no more…"

Tooth stared at him in horror as he smiled and explained

"All the times I killed I added to that rhyme, it tells me how many I have to kill and each way, oh look at you face filled with horror even though I haven't even told you the best part.

When I kill a child the last thing they see is me dressed as the dark man whisking them away while they scream, I take them here little bird, where no one can find them. For you see I take their memories and keep replacing them with me, until all they know and say is Lucifer"

By this time Lucifer (yes that's his name) had reached down in to Tooth's feathers and had begun to rub her inner thigh

"….So many children have died to this rhyme, but there is one boy I do remember who didn't wasn't supposed to die. He drowned saving his sister, he traded his life for hers….perhaps you know him. Before he was brought back by the moon his name was Jackson Overland, but now his name is Jack Frost-"

Lucifer was cut off as tooth slammed in to his jaw with her knee, spitting out blood Lucifer grinned at Tooth showing her his teeth that glistened red with blood. Slowly Lucifer stood towering above her with an evil glint in his eye

"Naughty little birdy, because of this you'll need a punishment, and I have just the right one" he said slowly unbuckling his pants….

**!CLIFFHANGER!**

**Sorry this took forever but on the bright side its longer than my last chap so I hope you like and review **


End file.
